


From Drunk to Love!

by MySilver96



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySilver96/pseuds/MySilver96
Summary: It all started the night they went out drinking with Logan and Rory before Logan had to go to Omaha Nebraska. Neither of them would have ever thought something like this would happen let alone that it would lead to so much more.A Colin and Finn love story.





	1. The First Time

AN: the characters belong to ASP.  
Because we don't have much on these characters it is going to be a bit OOC. Also this fanfiction is based on a role play between me and my friend LunaLightheart (Wattpad). I have been RPing Colin and she has been RPing Finn.

WARNING: this is a slash fic. That means it is a gay.. and it's also going to be rated M for Mature.

I hope you enjoy thank you for reading  
~~  
The Story starts during/after this scene: https://youtu.be/oJF3smPyP60

~~~~~~1~~~~~  
As soon as Rory had turned away to chase after it Logan once again Finn motioned to Colin. They took off stumbling and giggling. Finn finally stopped a few blocks down around the corner in an alley. He leaned against the wall to to keep steady as he giggled, Colin stumbled after Finn. "That was brilliant Finn," Colin laughed.

"Thank you thank you," Finn said as he gave an exaggerated bow. Colin giggled and patted Finn on his shoulder.

"Now darling what should we do next?" Finn asked with a cheeky smile.

"Wanna see if we can catch squirrels?" Colin asked as he tilted his head and they both started laughing.

"To the park then," Colin giggled as he stumbled a few steps. Finn skipped like a fool as he passed Colin, and Colin tried to keep up. Finn stumbled a bit and nearly fell, thankfully Colin kept him from falling.

"Don't break your face, its one of your best features," Colin praised.

"Aw, why thank you love," Finn giggled as he hung onto him.

"Anytime dear," Colin said. He kept Finn steady as they walked. Eventually Finn saw a squirrel and ran ahead, Colin laughed and tripped as Finn took off. He scrambled to get up and follow. Finn looked back at Colin and waved arms the way he had earlier.

"Paasss passs," he exclaimed.

"That's exactly what the squirrel did to you didn't it?" Colin teased.

"Naturally darling I am very handsome even to squirrels," Finn responded between giggles and Colin gently patted his cheeks.

"I agree on the handsome part," Colin said.

"Have to say quite a lot of compliments from you tonight. Think maybe you've had more to drink than me Colin," Finn said while grinning.

"I take it back then," Colin retorted. He covered Finn's face with his hand and pushed it back

"Oh no you don't Coliboy," Finn countered as a mischievous smirk formed, Colin ignored him and walked away to look for squirrels. Finn stayed quiet as he snuck up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Colin's waist.

"Now dear Colin I think we should leave the squirrels to sleep. I do however know that there is more alcohol and fun to be had at the apartment," he chuckled.

"That sounds like a very good idea," Colin replied.

"Let us go then. Goodbye squirrels," Finn said with a bow as Colin laughed and waved down a cab. They joked around during the ride, The buzz from the alcohol had definitely worn down some in the past probably about an hour or so they had been outside in fresh air, That would change however as soon as they were back at the apartment. It only took Finn three tries to unlock the door but he finally did. Once inside Finn headed right for the alcohol cabinet and poured 10 shots.

"We have five shots each now how should we determine when to drink them," Finn said as he brought them over to the coffee table.

"Every time you say darling take a shot. Now you come up with something for me," Colin said smiling. Finn sat down and turn es on the TV.

"Every time you make a snarky remark about someone on the TV you must take a shot," Finn dictated with a smirk, Within a half hour Finn had three shots left while Colin only had two.

"I'm winning," Finn taunted with a smirk and Colin bumped his shoulder.

"Come on say darling," Colin said, Finn shook his head.

"Please?" Colin pleaded with a pout making Finn chuckle.

"Cute very cute. I definitely think that alcohol is definitely taking over once again dear Colin," Finn pointed out.

"Maybe..just a little, only cause those idiots," Colin said as he pointed at the tv. "Yes wear five pairs of fake lashes and offend raccoons," he made another remark.

"There is another shot for you Colin. I am definitely winning," Finn said.

"Finn you are wrong. That was two insults so you have won," Colin said as he poked Finn on the cheek before finishing his last two shots.

"Well since I have won what now Darling?" Finn questioned before taking a shot. "Well my dear Aussie just keep talking," Colin responded.

"You like my voice that much Colin darling?" Finn taunted then finished his shots.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Colin giggled.

"Oh reeeally?" Finn questioned as he moved closer.

"My lips are sealed," Colin said.

"Is that so Colin?" Finn purred in a flirty way. By this point the alcohol in his system was definitely back in full effect. Had they been out he would have definitely been hitting on the ladies however there were no ladies room just him and Colin.

"Mhmm, there is nothing you could do that would make me tell you anything," Colin responded again as Finn leaned in.

"Are you absolutely sure Colin darling?" Finn said, his breath ghosted Colin's neck.

"Yes, Finn dear I am very sure," Colin said firmly, but he blushed a tiny bit at the feeling of Finn's breath on his neck.

"I bet I can get you to tell me," Finn teased.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Colin questioned making Finn smirk.

"Oh I think you know," Finn said softly as he moved closer, to the point that Colin was forced to lean back against the arm of the couch, and Finn hovered just above him. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart.

"Show me," Colin told him.

"Gladly," Finn muttered before he ghosted his lips over Colin's before nipping his neck. Finn smirked when he heard a moan, and saw Colin covering his mouth.

"What was that?" He teased.

"Absolutely nothing," Colin muttered as he turned his head. Finn nipped and nibbled Colin's neck until he found Colin's weakspot, Colin moaned and blushed. This prompted Finn to bite hard causing Colin to moan his name.  
Finn slid a hand down to Colin's crotch.

"Hmm hardening already," Finn chuckled and smirked as Colin whined. Finn used his palm to add pressure, To which Colin ground against his hand while grabbing the front of Finn's shirt.

"You are an absolutely terrible tease Finn," Colin said.

"True but you can't deny that you and loving every second of it," Finn responded with a chuckle.

"I admit nothing," Colin said with a smile.

"Really?" Finn asked as he gripped the hardness through Colin's pants as Colin nodded in response. Things escalated a bit more before Finn got up, and took the play to his bedroom. As soon as they got there he stripped, Colin followed suit then looked at Finn. Finn shoved Colin down on the bed and climbed over him. Colin bucked hips and moaned as he felt Finn begin to pump him. He pouted when Finn chuckled.

"Aw how cute," Finn said as he grabbed the lube. He lubed up his fingers then teased Colin's hole. When Colin blushed and moaned Finn took it as a sign to continue. He teased Colin as he prepared him since he knew it would be his first time. They continued on gentle to rough and back again. Colin had screamed Finn's name more than he could have ever imagined he would. They both finished calling each other's name in mind blowing climax. Finn looked at Colin and smirked.

"Hmm you look sexy like this," he said

Shut up," Colin retorted with a blush. Then got up and headed for the bathroom to wash up. Colin sat up slowly.

"You coming?" Finn called out. Colin got up and slowly walked to the bathroom, He saw that Finn was already in the shower so he climbed in behind.

"Well hello dear," Finn said

"Hello handsome is the water nice?" Colin asked and Finn nodded in response, They both start to wash up. A few moments later Colin felt Finn kiss his neck and he blushed slightly, Finn then hugged him from behind.

"What are you doing?" Colin asked teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure it's called hugging Colin," Finn teased back.

"I never would have guessed," Colin joked as he lightly elbowed Finn in the ribs.

"Well you asked," Finn quipped. They both laughed and finished washing up.

"Night Coli," Finn said as he pecked Colin on the cheek.

"Night Finn," Colin replied. They both headed to bed.

AN: I did turn down the sexual stuff because I don't know who all will read this. I wanted to make it so it wasn't too explicit for those who aren't used to reading smut. So I will let you guys use that to imagination.

In the next future chapters I might be a little bit more explicit but let me know what you guys think. 

Comments are love, let us know what you think so I can tell Luna how good her story is.


	2. It Happened Again...

AN once again all characters belong to ASP.  
This chapter will be more explicit, I put a little warning before it starts that way if you don't want want to read you can skip.

Hope you enjoy.

~~~2~~~

Finn slept till about 2 in the afternoon the next day, Eventually sluggishly made his way to the kitchen. Colin was already in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee.

"M'ring," Finn mumbled as he got his coffee. Colin nodded in reply, and rubbed his forehead. Finn grabbed hangover pills for both of them, and set two in front of Colin.

"Thanks," Colin mumbled before he took them.

"Welcome," Finn replied and he took his. He drank his coffee and looked at Colin.

"Is there something on my face?" Colin asked.

"No. We going out again tonight?" Finn asked in reply.

"Do you really have to ask that Finn?" Colin questioned and Finn just shrugged.

"We always go out," Colin commented.

"True that," was Finn's response.

"Well at least we made it home last night," Colin said. Finn nodded as Colin chuckled. Finn got up and went to shower like normal, When he was finished he headed into his room.

A couple hours later Finn came out and grabbed food. Colin was asleep on the couch, Finn smiled a bit but didn't think anything about it. As he was eating Colin finally woke up

"Wakey wakey," Finn teased.

"Bite me Finn," Colin mumbled in response.

"It's too early for that darling," Finn taunted and laughed.

"Its never to early for anything but waking up," Colin said, Finn nodded as Colin got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Where are we going tonight?" Finn asked and Colin just shrugged.

"Regular bar or dance club?" Finn asked.

"Dance?" Colin questioned. Finn shrugged, and Colin poked his shoulder. Finn looked at him.

"Yes?" Finn questioned.

"You could do a mating dance and find a partner," Colin joked.

"You know I don't dance," Finn responded with a snort

"Cause you look like an ostrich having a seizure?" Colin teased. Finn smacked his shoulder.

"What? I am sweet," Colin quipped.

"Liar," Finn countered.

"Sweet as sugar," Colin insisted.

"Bullshit Colin," Finn retorted making Colin grin.

"Ready?" Finn asked as he grabbed his coat.

"Yeah,' Colin said with a nod.

As soon as they got to the club Finn began to survey the girls, Colin walked to the bar and ordered. Finn winked at a cute girl then joined Colin at the bar.

"Looks like there's some prime candidates," he commented.

"Strut your stuff ostrich," Colin teased.

"Really that's what you come up with?" Finn taunted.

"Act like a bee and find some honey?" Colin taunted back.

"Horrible puns Colin horrible puns," Finn commented as he shook his head.

"Bite me Finn, I'm hilarious," Colin quipped. Finn laughed and drank some. Colin smiled at some girls that came to the bar, Finn flirted shamelessly as Colin rolled his eyes.  
Finn led one to the dance floor while the other one flirted with Colin. Eventually Finn and the other girl came back to the bar to get more drinks.

"So how are you two doing?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Wonderfully, tell me ostrich have you done your mating dance yet?" Colin responded teasingly, Finn glared some.

"As a matter of fact yes. Just thought we should get some more drinks before heading out, and what about you?" he responded.

"Maybe some dancing, and of course more drinking," Colin said with a grin. Finn nodded, and downed another drink as Colin ordered another before following the girl to the dance floor. Finn watched the girl and Colin dance as he downed one more drink. He then headed back to the floor. They all have fun dancing, but eventually Finn got bored. He was able to convince the one girl to get another couple of drinks and then head back to her place. Colin got the other girl's number before heading back to the apartment.

Finn got back to the apartment a couple hours later. Colin was asleep on the couch. Finn went to the fridge and grabbed a drink, He downed 3 shots in a row, as Colin began to stir and eventually woke up.

"Finn?" He asked sleepily.

"Yea," Finn grumbled as he walked over.

"Why are you home?" Colin asked as he looked at Finn.

"She just wanted to talk," he replied as he walked closer.

"Oh my poor baby do you want a hug?" Colin asked a bit teasingly.

"That's a start dear Coli," Finn said in a low chuckle. Colin opened up his arms, still sorta drunk. Finn stumbled a little and laid on top of Colin. Colin fell back on the couch and hugged Finn, who looked into his eyes lustfully. He ground down against Colin. Colin moaned softly and bit his lip, which made Finn smirk and grind more. Colin wrapped his legs around Finn's waist.

"You want more?" Finn asked.

"Maybe," Colin said as he ground up against Finn. Finn pulled off Colin's shirt, and bit his shoulder hard while grinding hard. Colin moaned, but then whined as Finn sat back. Finn stood up and pulled Colin up roughly.

"Finn?" Colin questioned as he stood. Finn kissed Colin roughly and moved towards his room. Colin kisses back. Finn pushed against his door to close it and ground against Colin. Colin moaned as Finn pulled his shirt off. He then undid Colin's pants and pulled his hard on out. He pumped it slowly at first then faster. Colin tilted his head back and moaned.

"Finn," he whined.

"I'm going to fuck you so good," Finn muttered into Colin's ear.

"You better," Colin said with a shiver.

"Now Finn please," Colin moaned as he tugged on his pants. Finn pulled back and pushed Colin to the bed. Then he stripped and grabbed the lube. Colin finished undressing then sat back on the bed and watched Finn. Then load up his fingers and prepared Colin. Once he was fully prepared Finn thrust in. Colin arched his back as Finn thrust more. They both groaned.

"Finn," Colin whimpered.

"Yes Colin?" Finn ask as he moved a tiny bit faster.

"Don't be so easy on me," Colin pleaded as he rolled his hips. Finn granted him his wish. He thrusted hard and when he hit Colin's special spot until they both came.

/AN: ahead will be getting more graphic. I will put FIN at the end of the more explicit content for those who want to skip it.  
I will use an as-trick right under this for a soft core "end"/

** Softcore: they fooled around some before moving to the shower and fooling around more. **

Finn pulled out then thrusted back in hard at Colin's prostate. Colin nearly screamed and arched his back.

"You like it rough don't you Coli," Finn said as he repeated the action.

"Yes," Colin gasped out.

" Good," he said with smirk as he thrusted hard and fast.

"Finn," Colin moaned loudly.

"That's it say my name," Finn groaned.

"More Finn please," Colin whimpered. Finn began to thrust hard and rough which made Colin scream.

"So hot," Finn groaned as he pulled out and made Colin get into Doggystyle position before thrusting back in hard. Colin moaned and gripped the pillow. Finn thrusting roughly, and Colin pushed back into the thrusts. Finn grabbed Colin's hips and aimed at his prostate, hitting it hard. Colin let muffled his scream with the pillow. Finn. Pounded Colin's prostate roughly.

"F-Finn," Colin screamed, He arched his back as he came.

"Ugh Colin," Finn groaned as he came as well, He slowly pulled out and flipped Colin over. He kisses him before going to shower.

"Well you can stay there or you can join, and we can always have some more fun up to you," Finn called out to Colin as he got in the shower. Colin got up and followed.

"Now why would I deny myself the pleasure?" Colin drawled.

"Good," Finn commented with a smirk as he pressed Colin against the wall. Colin looked up at Finn, and smirked back. They kissed, and Finn began to grind against Colin, who moaned against his lips. Finn grabbed Colin's hips as Colin ground back against him. Finn lifted Colin up with his back still against the wall and thrusted in. They both moaned as Finn thrust. He thrusted faster when Colin scratched at his shoulders.

"Finn," Colin moaned

"Fuck Colin," Finn groaned and thrust ed faster He moaned louder when Colin bit his neck.

"H-harder Finn,close," Colin whimpered. Finn thrusted hard and deep.

Finn," Colin moaned loudly and came.

"Colinnn," groaned and came as well.  
They kissed as Finn set Colin down.  
*FIN

"Satisfied?" Colin asked as he looked up at Finn.

"Yes, You?" Finn asked.

"Very," Colin said as he smiled

"Good" Finn said and smiled back. They both washed up, and went to bed. 

AN: I hope you enjoyed. Comments are love if you liked this chapter.


	3. Can't Deny it Anymore!

AN once again all characters belong to ASP.

I put a little warning before the sexual stuff starts that way if you don't want want to read you can skip.

Hope you enjoy.

~~~3~~~

Over the course of a month the pattern continued . They would go out, get drunk, have sex, and they would wake up like nothing ever happened. Over the last couple of weeks however Colin had started to understand what was going on. He finally realized how he felt about Finn, so he had spent a majority of the day sneaking peeks at him.

Finn had been having trouble with girls lately. So over the past week he hadn't gone out. Tonight was the first time he was going out again. He hoped that things would go better.  
Colin way laying on the couch, on reading something on his tablet.

"You coming?" Finn asked.

"Not tonight," Colin said as he shook his head.

"fiiiiiine," Finn whined with a pout. Colin looked up and smiled.

"If you want me to go I'll need some heavy convincing," he said.

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"You paying for drinks?" Colin replied.

"Of course," Finn responded with a nod and smile.

"I can do with that then," Colin said as he got up

"Well that was easy," Finn laughed. Colin just shrugged and headed out the door. As Finn followed he subconsciously looked at Colin's butt. Colin bounced down the stairs and out the door. Finn licked lips, but then quickly shook his head.

"So Finny which way?" Colin asked to which Finn pointed to a nearby bar.  
They head that way, and once in they head straight for the bar. Finn ordered their drinks. Colin grinned at some girls, as he tried to keep his attention off Finn. Finn drank some before looking around. He seemed to be having the same problem again though. None of the girls seem very interesting to him.

"Slim pickings tonight," he said with a sigh.

"There's a few around though," Colin said before finishing his drink and ordering another. Finn nodded, and drank a bit more before trying to get a girl. Colin happily chatted with one of the girls that was sitting at the bar.

After a couple hours of trying and failing Finn gave up. No girls in there sparked his interests. He turned to head back to the bar. He glared when he noticed that the girl Colin had been talking to touched his cheek. Finn walked over to them.

"Well I'm bored shall we leave," Finn said with a drawl.

"Are you sure?" Colin asked as he looked up at Finn, who nodded in response.

"Alright," Colin said with a little pout as he got up. Finn blushed slightly at the pout but ignored it and walked out.

It was only a short walk before they were back into the apartment. Colin poked Finn's back making Finn turn to look at him.

"Are you okay Finn?" Colin asked. Finn nodded.

"yeah.." Finn said absentmindedly. Things started to fall into place as he looked at Colin. Colin tilted his head before going to the kitchen and poured a drink. Finn followed as Colin poured them both a drink. He handed the drink to Finn, who drank it in one shot. Finn moved closer as Colin poured them both another shot. He looked up at Finn as he pressed Colin against the counter. Colin blushed slightly and looked away before moving around him to go to the living room. Finn drank a bit more before going to take a shower.  
Colin continued to sip his drink as he read. He looked up when heard groaning from the bathroom. He got up and movined closer to the door, and leaned his ear against the door.

"Nngg Coli.. so tight.." Colin heard Finn groan. Colin blushed but kept listening a bit longer. He eventually moved back from the door to his room, and buried his face in a pillow. He whimpered as tried to will away his own arousal.

Finn groaned as he came. He sighed as realized what it all meant.

"Fuck I like my best friend," he muttered to himself. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked out. Colin had gotten up, and was walking to the kitchen for a bottle of water. They saw each other and their eyes met. They froze and stared at each other for a moment. Colin blushed darkly before he quickly walked away. As soon as Finn came to his senses he followed. Colin grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen, Finn trapped him. Colin blinked and looked at Finn. He leaned back some as Finn leaned forward, but Finn pinned him.

"Finn what are you doing?" Colin muttered.

"What does it look like Colin?" Finn asked in a low taunting voice. Finn knew he couldn't ignore what he'd been feeling anymore.

"Well your taking to damn long to do whatever it is so do it," he pleaded with a pout. Finn kissed Colin harshly. Colin gasped softly as he kissed back. Finn kissed slowly, savoring the kiss. He smirked at Colin as he deepened the kiss, pulling Colin into his arms. Colin tangled his fingers in Finn's hair. Finn moved nibbling Colin's neck, and Colin moaned.

"You feel that? That's your doing," Finn whispered in Colin's ear as pressed his crotch against Colin's leg.

"I know, obviously you don't know how loud you were in the shower, Colin responded and He bit his lip when Finn blushed.

"But.. I'll help you take care of that, if you want that is," Colin explained as he trailed some fingers down Finn's chest. He slowly pushed Finn back toward the couch, Finn gulped.

"Only if you want.." Finn muttered. This time there could be no pretending they're both sober.

***AN: warning sexual content ahead. Skip down to "FIN" if you want to skip sexual part.***

Colin pushed Finn back onto the couch, and pulled the towel off. He got on his knees infront of Finn and licked the tip. Finn groaned and moaned as Colin sucked. Colin blushed and took more into his mouth.

"F-fuck Coli," Finn moaned as pulled at Colin's hair. Colin slowly bobbed his head. He looked up as Finn moaned his name again.

Finn pulled Colin up and kissed him roughly as he stripped him. Colin kissed back. Finn pulled Colin into his lap, and thrusted up into him. Colin moaned and bit his lip. Colin arched his back and screamed as Finn thrusted roughly.

"Fuck Colin," Finn groaned.

"Finn," Colin whimpered and nuzzled Finn's cheek. Finn pumped him, as Colin moaned and rode Finn. Finn kissed Colin and thrusted harder. Colin kissed back, and tangled his fingers in Finn's hair. Finn flipped them, and pounded into him. Colin screamed Finn's name, and arched his back.

"F-fuck hot, Finn moaned as he got close. Colin scratched at Finn's back as he came. Finn groaned loudly as he came into Colin. As they kissed Finn slowly pulled out. They both blushed.

*FIN*

"Enjoy?" Colin asked as he looked at Finn.

"I did, you?" Finn nodded as he responded.

"No, I was screaming because I was bored Finn," Colin said teasingly.

"Maybe I should make you scream more," Finn insinuated.

"Making sure the neighbors remember your name?" Colin teased.

"Nah just want others to know you're mine," Finn said before he sucked Colin's neck to leave a hickey.

"I'm yours?" Colin questioned with a blush. Finn looked into his eyes, and nodded. Colin pecked Finn on the lips. Finn kissed Colin's neck in a non-sexual way. They eventually got up, and headed for the shower.

"Well now you don't have to flirt with girls at bars anymore," Colin said with a smile.

"True.. it was getting quite old anyway," Finn commented.

"Are you happy with how things have ended up?" Colin asked as he climbed into the shower. Finn climbed in as well.

"Only seems fitting that I would end up falling for my best friend," Finn said as looked at Colin seriously.

"Because I'm the only one who can deal with your weird?" Colin joked.

"Maybe," Finn chuckled and They smiled at each other.

"How do you think Logan and Rory are going to react?" Colin asked as he washed up.

"I'm pretty sure Rory will be thrilled to see either of us settle down. Logan will probably be shocked at first but happy nonetheless," Finn responded. Colin nodded and smiled.

They finished their shower, changed into night clothes, and put the dirty clothes in the laundry. Finn then got something to eat. As Colin sat on the couch with his tablet. When Finn finished eating he joined Colin, who was still on his tablet playing a game.

"Are you going to be a cheesy flirt now that you have me?" Colin asked as he leaned against Finn.

'Always darling, just now all the flirting goes to one person'" Finn laughed.

"That's what i thought," Colin responded with a satisfied smile. Finn hugged him.

"At Least your better looking then the cheap girls at the bars," Colin teased.

'Damn straight," Finn bragged.

"Now we can finally adopt Logan like we planned," Colin volunteered.

"We still have to get married first love," Finn chuckled.

"Oh well we tried at least, he'll live," Colin shrugged. They both laughed, but Finn's laugh was cut short by a yawn.

"Ready for bed?" Colin asked, and Finn nodded.

"Wanting me to sleep with you?" Was Colin's next question.

"Up to you," Finn responded.

"Come on then," Colin said as he got up. Finn chuckled and followed. Colin walked to Finn's room. Finn flopped onto his bed. Colin joined him, and nuzzled his cheek. Finn held Colin, who snuggled closer. Finn blushed some not used to it, but smiled. 

They both fall sound asleep.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. I'm not sure when the next update will be. It depends on the role play that this fanfiction is based off of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Rp between me and my friend[ LunaLightheart i couldn't tag her as co-author cause she doesn't have a Archive of Our Own account] that she had the brilliant idea to make a fanfic on Wattpad, we agreed that I would put it on Archive of Our Own so no this is not a stolen fic she updates and writes it on Wattpad and I put it up on here for more people to view since she doesn't use Archive of Our Own [yet]. https://www.wattpad.com/story/99438727-from-drunk-to-love-colin-finn here is the link to it on Wattpad if you want to follow her there.


End file.
